1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for a modular musical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, making string instruments portable faced many problems and disadvantages. In exchange for portability, instruments of the current art altered, reduced, and changed their traditional size and shape. For example, a current portable guitar or bass has a very small body and neck. These portable guitar or bass products do not retain the classic hollow body design and proper neck length. The classic body design of a standard guitar or bass allows for proper acoustic sound, and the proper neck and body length provide an instrument that is familiar and comfortable for the musician to hold and to operate.
However, by eliminating the classic hollow body design and the proper neck length and body size, these portable instruments sacrifice the wonderful sound, which is created by a hollow body design and by a regular acoustic instrument. With very small bodies and necks, the current art instruments produce sounds that are different from regular acoustic instruments.
Further, these portable instruments further reduce their body size or eliminate their body in entirety (i.e., a frame body). However, sacrificing the body dimensions, size, and lengths make these portable instruments difficult for the musician to comfortably hold for performances and recordings, and these portable instruments can change the ergonomics for proper holding and operation of the instrument.
In addition, traditional guitar or bass instruments, which are currently on the market, are very use specific, i.e., acoustic or electric, bass or guitar, and not both. This lack of modularity and flexibility places great strain, logistically and financially, on all musicians. For example, having to pack and to transport several instruments for a performance can be a real challenge to all musicians. From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.